


There’s Something in the Beaker

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Witch Castiel, Witch Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Dean and Castiel work in Rowena's magic store. When Castiel gets tasked with brewing a love potion for Rowena, something goes horribly wrong and Dean is left picking up the pieces.





	There’s Something in the Beaker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in the habit of posting chapter-fics, but this is a pinch-hit and my week did not go as planned. Sorry. I'll get this updated ASAP. Hope you like the beginning.

“Hey Dean, have you seen the dried toad’s tongues?” Castiel called out from the back frantically and Dean rolled his eyes, excusing himself from his current customer to go join his friend in the back.

Castiel looked like one of his potions blew up on him. His hair was wildly standing up in all directions, his tie was turned around, his shirt half untucked and he was balancing three beakers in one hand. With a sigh, Dean took two of them before Castiel could drop them and chuckled softly at the endearing look Cas was presenting.

“Ok, first of…” Dean reached behind Castiel to get the jar holding the dried toad’s tongues. “Here.” He handed over the jar. “Secondly, cool it, Cas. You know as well as I do that making potions requires delicacy and time. You might have aced all your tests at school, but that still doesn’t make you a master mage.”

Castiel pouted, but he put down the remaining beaker. “Yet,” he answered.

Dean grinned. He knew Castiel had skill and he’d succeed without a doubt. If he wouldn’t blow up himself and maybe the whole store first, that was. “What are you making anyway?”

“Love potion,” Castiel smirked. “It’s for Lady Rowena herself.”

“Dude.” Dean narrowed his eyes. “You know that’s illegal. And if the old crone wants it, she can damn well brew it herself.”

“Shush, Dean. She might hear you.” Castiel bit his lip, always wary of their boss getting angry at them. As if she could do anything other than fire them. And she wouldn’t dare. Castiel was the best potion maker around, and Dean the best damn salesman she ever had. She begrudgingly admitted it herself one night, when she offered them renewed contracts and a raise. 

“Like I care,” Dean muttered, checking the beakers Cas was working on. “Seriously. Don’t let her use you for her schemes.”

“She said it’s not working if you brew them yourself.” Castiel shrugged. “Besides, I wanted to do it.” He smirked mischievously and there was the rebellious Cas Dean had grown to like so much. He might dress prim and proper, but if there was a rule, he had to question it. And if he didn’t agree, he broke it. Dean was the same. Which was why they’d become fast friends at the academy.

Sometimes Dean regretted their deep friendship though. It was too important to him now. If he’d randomly meet Cas in a bar, he’d surely hit on him. But back when they met, he’d still been too deep into denying his true sexual identity. It was hard enough to be a male witch. He didn’t have to be a _gay_ witch, on top of it. And now he couldn’t risk fucking up their friendship. What if Cas didn’t like him like that? It would forever be awkward between them.

“What else are you brewing?” Dean asked, pointing towards the beakers. They only had one healing potion on order. Yet here Cas was with four of them.

“This is for Balthazar. It’s supposed to make his fur more shiny,” Castiel explained. Balthazar was his cat. He hated Dean with a passion. If he didn’t know better, he’d think Balthazar was jealous of Dean. The cat used every opportunity to scratch him up, or worse, pee in his drink. But Cas loved the damn thing to pieces.

“And the last one?” Mentally, Dean was already plotting how to mess with the potion to instead turn the cat’s fur pink or something. But Cas would think it was his fault and start doubting his abilities and… dammit. Dean sighed. He wouldn’t mess with it.

“Uhm, it’s for Sam, actually. It’s to help muscle growth.” Castiel confessed.

“Don’t tell me you support his insane quest to become the next berserker. He needs to focus on his studies and not lifting weights.” Dean frowned. Sammy was doing well in school. He didn’t inherit the gift and was instead going to regular law school. And for all Dean knew, he wasn’t neglecting his studies, but Sam should go out and have fun instead of spending his time in a gym.

“But he asked me.” Castiel seemed stricken. “Do you want me to toss it out?”

Dean passed a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. “No. I trust you to not give him any side effects. And if he won’t get it here, he’ll go elsewhere. Sam can be a stubborn little shit.”

“Well, he’s _your_ brother, after all,” Castiel teased him.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dean puffed out his chest. “I am a perfectly agreeable gentleman, at all times.”

Castiel laughed and Dean beamed proudly. There was no better sound in the world than his friend’s laughter. And he was really getting way too mushy and had to go out and hook up with somebody tonight. Somebody who wasn’t Cas. And then he’d feel shitty and guilty for weeks after. At least it would keep him from asking Cas out, because he didn’t deserve him anyway.

Mood ruined, Dean went back outside to finish dealing with his customer.

A little while later, the doorbell chimed to announce another customer. Dean prepared to greet them, but it turned out to be his brother. Sam just threw him a cursory nod and made a beeline straight for Castiel, who was also up front rearranging the teas and herbal mixtures they sold.

“Nice to see you, too, bitch,” Dean greeted him when Sam rushed past him to get to the back, no doubt getting to his potion.

When Sam came back out, he was already chugging the contents of the beaker. Dean briefly frowned about the color, but he didn’t dwell on it. Potions were Cas’ speciality. Dean was better with spells.

Once again, Sam didn’t so much as glance at him. 

“Thank you, Cas.” Sam smiled at his friend. “You’re the best. Always taking care of me.”

“Uhm, of course, Sam.” Castiel seemed flustered and even Dean was confused. The two of them weren’t that close.

Sam leaned in, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Anyone ever tell you, you smell nice?”

“No,” Castiel threw a slightly panicked glance in Dean’s direction. And if Dean wouldn’t know it any better, he’d think his little brother was flirting. “Thank you?”

Sam smiled brightly. “See you around, Castiel.” Things got even weirder, when Sam gave a small bow with a flourish before finally leaving the store.

“What the fuck?” Dean stared at the door.

Castiel shrugged. “Maybe the potion releases endorphins as a side effect?”

“Uhuh.” Dean crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. “Do endorphins mess with your sense of smell?”

”Hey!” Castiel glared at him. “I do smell nice.”

“You smell like cat,” Dean replied, which was true, mostly. He also smelled like Cas, which was indeed a nice smell. But I should not smell good to _Sam_.

“Screw you, Dean,” Castiel huffed. “Cat is a nice smell.” He raised his chin and vanished to the backroom.

Dean was left confused and worried. He’d check up on Sam after his shift was over to make sure he was ok. And maybe rip him a new one if he was just messing with Cas. - Which he knew would mess with Dean. Maybe they were back on a prank war? That would surely explain this scene. Dean would find out soon enough.


End file.
